bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chance Bloon
Chance Bloon is a Bloon that uses a slot machine for a major gameplay change. It changes every 30 seconds. Only one of these can appear. It cannot be popped by any towers normally, unless It can become poppable. It cannot be targeted unless it can become targeted. It won't take away your lives at the end, unless it can. It can become a good thing, or a bad thing depending the events. It appears on any given round with a 25% to spawn. It is a speed of a Lead Bloon that had been applied with monkey glue Chances Exposed Weakness It exposes a weak spot for any towers to attack, which can be popped Generous Donation It becomes so generous that it gives $10 for any tower on screen Bloon Adrenaline The Bloons are now sped up +1 rank, it does not change the layers Tower Donation It will give out one free Dart Monkey to be placed ZOMG Spawn It has a 1% chance to spawn a ZOMG Pop Itself It pops itself, nuff' said EXP Boost It boosts your EXP rate 1.5x faster Super Donation Instead of one free Dart Monkey, you get one free Super Monkey. It has a 1% for this to happen Steal Lives It becomes bad and be targeted. If it leaks, you loose 1/4 of your lives. Weak like a Red Bloon, but fast like a Ceramic Bloon Secret Agent Service It can transform into a random agent that does not cost more than 100$ Monkey Money Confusion It can confuse the towers which stuns them for 15 seconds Bloon Transformation It transform itself into a normal Red Bloon, and a new Chance Bloon can spawn Anti Op Rally It gives the towers the abilities to maul down any OP Bloons or OP MOAB Class on sight with ease. It does not work against Boss Bloons Monkey Money Donations It can give you a whopping 200$ Monkey Money for free, it has a 1% to happen EMP Shockwave It disables both mechanical Bloons and Mechanical Towers for 15 seconds Epic 777 Win It gives out 700$ Monkey Money, 70 Tokens and 7 free retries. It has a 0.7% for it to happen Bloon Defect It turns into a convient Bloon Trap permamently. A new Chance Bloon can spawn now Slow Down It decreases the Bloons speed rank by -1, but does not change the layers Vampirism It slowly drains any living towers, taking 1 HP per second Tank Transformation It turns itself into a T.A.N.K (My Conception, FYI) that fires tank shells at towers dealing 10 damage for 15 seconds Projectile Changer It randomly changes all tower's projectile types into different projectiles. Ex: Bomb Towers that fires purple plasma, and many more Graphics Downgrade It turns every tower into their Bloons Tower Defense 4 Counterparts, including the design and the upgrades. It also can spawn BTD 4 classic Camo Bloons Shape Shifter It can shape shift into any tower, but only deals 1 damage when transformed into any towers. It can also take the rate of the fire of the selected towers Screwed GUI It messes with your GUI with annoying pop up ads that don't do anything Annoyance All you hear is just vuvuzelas, but applied to EVERYTHING. Camo Commando Turns all Bloons on screen into Camos for 20 seconds Regen Generation Turns all Bloons on screen into Regen Bloons for 20 seconds Camo Regen Trouble Turns all Bloons on screen into Camo Regen for 25 seconds Trivia * It is inspired by the Reelism Doom Wad. It's a really great wad so check it out here! Category:Bloons Category:Good Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Gameplay Mechanics